


The Answer is Yes

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [35]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Emperor's New Groove (2000), Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal. Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer is Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

Everything has to be perfect.

Kronk is cooking, of course — he has candles and he’s making spinach puffs because they’re his best dish but oh no what if she’s lying like Yzma did and-

No. It’ll be fine. She loves them, it’s fine.

Kronk might be freaking out just a little bit. He’s going to ask her, and she’ll say yes, and it will be fine.

He hopes.

It’s then that she walks in. Well, she dances. Kronk’s mesmerized again, and barely remembers he’s supposed to be cooking.

“What’re you cooking?” Esmeralda asks, smile fixed on her face.

“Well, you’ll just have to wait. Out there. I need to finish up,” he replies, getting more and more flustered.

Esmeralda raises an eyebrow, but complies.

When Kronk is finally finished with his preparations, he checks his pocket for the ring one last time. Or twice. Okay, okay, he checks it three times. He’ll never live down the poison fiasco. Although, come to think of it, it all turned out okay in the end.

“So, um, I wanted tonight to be special,” he starts, but he can see Esmeralda is trying not to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

She shakes her head. “You are,” she says. “I know this will take us hours unless I do this, so the answer is yes. I love you, and the answer is yes.”

“But- how-” he takes the ring out of his pocket, and hurriedly drops to one knee to present it to her.

“Honey, I love you so much, and you are many things — sweet, loyal, lovely — subtle is not one of them. So kiss me, and let’s eat. It smells wonderful.”


End file.
